This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Routine application of the boundary-element forward model requires automatic accurate segmentation of the scalp, skull, and brain compartments. In collaboration with Project 1, we evaluate the accuracy of the segmentation methods as well as the effect of improved accuracy using both forward and inverse simulation data.